Items are commonly secured relative to a structure. For example, an item may be secured to a building to prevent wind or the like from blowing the item away. As another example, an item may be secured to a vehicle to prevent relative air movement from displacing the item relative to the vehicle when the vehicle is moving. The present invention is of particular significance in the context of securing an item to a vehicle, and that example of the present invention will be described herein in detail. However, the latch systems and methods of the present invention may have broader application to other operating environments.
To secure an item to a vehicle, ropes, bungee cords, straps, or the like are often secured at at least two structural locations relative to the vehicle and over or through at least a portion of the item. Often, at least one of the structural locations is difficult to access when the item is in place. For example, if an item such as a watercraft is secured to the roof rack of the vehicle using strap, one end of the strap must be secured relative to the roof rack near the centerline of the vehicle. Passing the strap in either direction over the watercraft when the watercraft is in place requires an awkward reach over the watercraft to the centerline of the vehicle.
The need exists for tie-down systems for items that allow an end of a strap to be quickly and easily secured relative to a structure and further that allow an end of the strap to be secured to a location access to which is difficult or impossible.